The Real Dr Reid
by greenmindedblueblood
Summary: On an impromptu vacation in Las Vegas, the BAU sees the real Dr. Reid. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Real Dr. Reid

Summary: On an impromptu vacation in Las Vegas, the BAU sees the real Dr. Reid. AU

* * *

Chapter 1: Stranded in Las Vegas

The team was in Vegas working on a case involving the murder of young women. The case was hard on the team as the women were tortured prior to their death. They finally caught the man who did it. They were at the airstrip waiting to board the plane when Hotch's phone rang. He went away from the group to answer it while the rest of the team waited. Hotch spoke on the phone with an expression of slight confusion on his face. After closing his phone, Hotch returned to the team with the same expression on his face. The team looked at Hotch with questions in their eyes. He said that the phone call was from Strauss. According to her, the team was to remain in Las Vegas under orders from the Director. She quoted, "They need a break. Tell them to stay there for a month." The team could do nothing but stare at Hotch in disbelief.

"A break?" said Morgan, being the first in the group to recover.

"Yup." replied Hotch with his signature poker face on. "We just need to find a place to stay for a month."

"But Hotch," said JJ, "all of the hotels are booked to capacity. There are too many conventions going on for the next week or so."

"25 conventions and conferences to be exact," piped Reid.

"Well, we're going to have to find a place to stay for the night. We need to rest after solving the case." said Hotch.

Everyone was left pondering this new development. Everyone was trying to think of a place to crash for the night when the resident genius spoke up out of the blue.

"I know a place where we can stay." said Reid with a strange expression on his face. "Just let me make a phone call first then we can go to the place."

"Go make your phone call Reid." said Hotch, curious at his friend's and subordinate's face.

Reid took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and put the device to his ear. After a few moments of silence, he started speaking to the person on the other end of the line. The rest of the team looked at Reid with a mixture of confusion and surprise as he was speaking in Tagalog. No one on the team knew how to speak the language. Reid finished his conversation and looked at his teammates.

"We can go to the place now Hotch. I've already made the arrangements. I'll just give you the directions while we're on the road." said Reid to his friend and team leader.

"Ok. Everyone to the SUV's!" ordered Hotch.

The team gathered their belongings an piled into the two SUV's. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Reid rode in the first SUV, while Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia rode in the second. The team got on the road and headed towards their destination unknown to all but one.

* * *

Hi guys! This is just some background info as to why the team has to stay in Vegas. I'l try to stay in canon, but please keep in mind that this is an AU. Please review if you can. Thank you and I hope you anticipate the future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reid lives there?

Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews! I really wasn't expecting all of the emails. Anyway, elements in this chapter may seem a little extreme and out there, but this is what the muses have insisted on. Ok, now please enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

The team was on the road for quite some time. The people in the car with Reid would look at the genius as he was quiet throughout the tip with the occasional direction as his only conversation. The people in the other car were in silence as well as each team member was wondering where they were going. After about another 15 minutes, tall wrought iron gates came in sight. As the two cars approached the gates, they swung open; splitting what looked like a crest of some sorts down the middle. The team drove on the circular driveway, taking in the expansive gardens. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a mansion that was even bigger than Rossi's. The team stepped out of the cars and after gathering their belongings, proceeded to the front doors with Reid leading the way. They were greeted by a young woman in a maid's uniform.

"Magandang hapon po! Kamusta po kayo?" (Good afternoon! How are you?) greeted the young lady at the door.

"Mabuti, mabuti. Handa na ba ang mga kwarto?" (Good, good. Are the rooms ready?) answered Reid.

The team didn't really hear Reid's conversation as they were awestruck at the elegance and beauty of the gardens. In the middle of the circular driveway was a majestic fountain which had the figure of a woman surrounded by books. Slightly smaller figures of the Muses surrounded the woman and her books. It was the Muses that had water flowing out of them as they were holding symbols of their specific art form. The team was rendered speechless by the fact that Reid arranged for them to stay in such a place. They turned to him to find him looking at them with a slight smirk. He beckons them to enter.

"Like what you see?" he asks.

"Reid, man, how in the world did you get us to stay here? It must cost a fortune or something. How will the Bureau afford it? Morgan asked his friend and little brother.

Reid didn't answer, but it looked like his smirk grew a little bigger. He led the team through the front door. Upon their entrance, their jaws seemed to drop even more if that was even possible.

Beyond the front door was a foyer that rivaled even the most upscale and expensive hotels around the world. The chandelier alone must have cost the budget of their entire floor and then some. The path leading to the staircase was flanked on both sides by men and women in uniforms. They obviously work in the mansion, whatever it was. Reid led the team to the staircase with an air of confidence that took them by surprise. Never in the time that they have known the young genius had he ever carried himself with such an air. Every worker that Reid passed by greeted with a smile and a quick nod of the head. He would greet them in return with a smile and nod of his own. Just before ascending the stairs, Reid stopped and turned back.

"Pwede na kayo bumalik sa trabaho." (You may now return to work) said Reid to the workers.

"Opo!" (Yes sir!) they promptly replied.

Reid then turned to the team.

"So, what do you guys think? Do you like the place?" he asked his friends.

"Like the place? I freaking love it!" said Morgan.

"It's so beautiful and elegant and majestic!" gushed Garcia.

"So Reid," drawled Rossi, "how did you get us rooms in this place?"

"Yeah Reid," continued Hotch, "when do we get to meet the owner of this place? We need to thank them for letting us stay here."

"Oh, it was no problem Hotch. By the way, thank you guys for the compliments on the place. I just love it when people compliment my house." said Reid with that smirk returning to his face.

It took the team a moment to fully comprehend what the young genius has just said. After a few seconds…..

"You OWN this place?" screamed the team.

Reid just smiled and beckoned the team up the stairs.

* * *

Yes, Reid does indeed own the place. The next chapter will have an explanation and tour of his "house". Once again, please keep in mind that this is an AU. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please feel free to review. Until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tours and Explanations

Hi guys! I apologize for not updating yesterday as it was Fourth of July. I guess I was in vacation mode. Anyway, here is the next chapter with the promised tours and explanations. Enjoy!

* * *

Reid led his friends up the stars. While they were climbing the stairs, J.J. asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Spence, just how do you have such a house?" she asked, curiosity gracing her voice and face.

Everyone in the team turned to their youngest member in anticipation of his answer. Reid simply smiled and answered his friend's query.

"Well, it's a combination of an inheritance and casino winnings. I inherited quite a sum of money from my maternal grandfather. I use it to pay for my mom's stay in Bennington. The rest of it goes to whatever I want. I've also added to that inheritance with the money that I was able to win before I got banned from the casinos.' he answered.

"Ok, Reid," began Morgan, "just how much money do you have in total?"

"As of right now, I'm worth a total of about 50 billion dollars." Reid replied.

"What? If you have that kind of money, then why on earth are you still working?" asked Prentiss, "That's way more than what my parents make."

"I like my job. Besides, I like working with you guys. You guys are my family." said Reid.

"Awwwww. I know my junior G-man couldn't bear to leave us behind." cooed Garcia.

Reid chuckled and proceeded to give his family a tour of his mansion.

"Ok, so the first floor has the dining room, gym, pool, and gardens. The dining room is further divided into the formal and informal dining rooms. For our stay here, we will be using the informal dining room. The gym has every piece of workout equipment available to man. It also has basketball, volleyball, and squash courts. There's a tennis court right outside the gym as well. The pool is both an indoor and an outdoor pool. The entire pool adjusts to the outside temperature. Finally, the gardens can be used for meditating, exercising, or any outdoor activity really." Reid explained to his stunned team.

"Wow." was all that they could say.

"On the second floor, we have the library, study, and office. The library has books on every subject imaginable. It also has a fireplace. The study is right beside the library. There are also study/reading areas inside the library. The study is there in case anyone wants to be alone while they read. My only condition for using the library is that you return the books to their proper place. The library also has a catalog and map if you need help. The office is where I usually work, but it is open to anyone who needs it. It has a desk and some reference materials should it be needed. That's pretty much it for the second floor."

The team was now rendered completely and utterly speechless. They simply needed some time to process everything that Reid had just told them. They all thought that Rossi's home was luxurious. After seeing Reid's home, Rossi's paled in comparison. By this time, they have reached the third floor where all of the bedrooms were.

The first door they encountered had Rossi's name on a silver plaque upon an ebony door. Reid stopped in front of this door and turned to his family.

"I'll now show you guys to your rooms. Each room has a sitting area, walk-in closet, and attached bathroom. Every bathroom in this house has a shower, and Jacuzzi tub. The closets have room for your clothes but I have also taken the liberty to provide some clothes for you. I might have need to throw a formal gathering during our vacation, and you will need to be appropriately dressed. The clothes can still be tailored to you specifically. Each door will have a plaque with that person's name. As of today, the room given to you will be yours. No one else will ever use the room. As you can see, this is Rossi's room. Any questions before we enter?"

Hotch spoke up. "Yeah Reid, how did you have the plaques done so quickly?"

"Construction of this house began when Prentiss joined the team. When it came time to do the interior design for the bedrooms, I designed it specifically to each member. When Rossi came, I had another room gutted and completely re-done. Now without further ado, here is Rossi's room."

* * *

I shall leave you with a little cliffhanger. The next chapter will have a description of each member's room. Some of the rooms will also have a surprise for certain members of the team. Until the next chapter, see you then!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Team's Rooms

Hello my faithful readers! I apologize for the delay in updating. As this chapter contains the promised room descriptions of each character, I needed to research on different design ideas. The following descriptions are all design ideas that I thought went with each character. Besides that, please enjoy!

* * *

Reid opened the door to Rossi's room and the team could do nothing but gape.

Rossi's room had an old world style. The rich, muted colors of burgundy and forest green were off-set by the beige and navy blue accents that adorned the room. The sitting area had a black leather sofa with matching armchairs on either side. The coffee table looked like an expensive antique that they were hesitant to touch it for fear of ruining the piece of furniture. The bed was four-poster done in a dark stain that made it look like it had been used for years. The bedding was done in ochre and burgundy. The accessorizing pillows had muted gold tassels and beaded trim.

Reid turned to his team to gauge their reactions.

"So Rossi," he started, "how do you like the room?"

It's very nice Reid. I couldn't have done a better job." Rossi replied.

"I'm glad you like it." Reid said. "By the way you guys, each of your rooms have an attached bathroom and balcony. Each room also has a walk-in closet. The bathroom has both a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Oh, Rossi, your room has a bar with single malt scotch in case you want a drink. There are also some of the finest cigars that I had imported from Cuba. I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you very much Reid. I really like the room." Rossi told his friend with gratitude in his eyes.

Reid simply smiled and addressed his family.

"Now, I shall take the rest of you to your own rooms. Rossi, I hope you don't mind accompanying the rest of us on the tour."

"No problem at all Reid. Let me just put down my go bag." Rossi assured. He put down his bag on his bed and signaled that he was ready to leave.

They all exited the room and came to a door that had a plaque with Hotch on it. Reid opened the door and beckoned his family to enter.

Hotch's room was different from Rossi's. It had more of a traditional feel to it as opposed to the old world feel of Rossi's room. The entire suite was done primarily in peach and aubergine. The whole color palette was complimented by the various hints of tan and green that filled the room. The sofa in the sitting area was a deep bronze color with matching armchairs. The coffee table was done in a warm wood that matched the bed. The bedding was done in aubergine and tan. The suite in its entirety truly complimented the no nonsense leader of the group.

The team then proceeded to the next room. It turned out to belong to J.J.

The room could only be described in one word – romantic. The room had a color palette consisted of pale blue and dusty pink. The accenting colors of white and taupe prevented the room from being dominated by the pastel colors. The sofa and armchairs were done in pale red velvet. The coffee table had graceful curves that were off-set by the metal used to create the piece. The bed was a four-poster done in the same metal as the coffee table. It also had silk curtains hanging down. The bedding was done in pale pink, light green, and white. The accessorizing pillows had a light sheen to them.

After J.J. put her bag on the bed, the team proceeded to the next room which belonged to Prentiss.

Her room was done in a Mediterranean style. The room gave off the feeling of being in the country of Greece and other similar countries. This was accomplished through the use of deep blue and warm terra cotta. The complimenting colors of yellow and light blue brought the entire look together. The sofa and armchairs were made of distressed wood that gave the furniture the feeling that they have been subject to the effects of time. The bedding was done in both light and deep shades of blue. The touch of lavender in the bedding was surprising, but somehow still worked in the entire feel of the room.

Next up was Morgan's room.

His was done in a Tuscan style. It was a surprising look for the man, but it somehow still made sense once some thought it was given to it. The use of deep earth tones in the room evoked the feeling of being in Tuscany. The sofa and armchairs were done in worn wood and upholstered in a rustic color that made it look like they had been imported straight from Tuscany, although given the nature of Reid's wealth, it would not be a surprise if they were actually from that area. The bed and coffee table were made of wrought iron. The bedding covering thee bed used the same terra cotta tones that were seen in Prentiss' room. The entire look of the bed was accented through the use of pillows that looked like they were a mosaic rather than a product of fabric. Morgan was amazed at how much the room seemed to fit and suit him.

Garcia was the next to be surprised as her room was next. She couldn't help but gush at how much the room seemed to reflect her personality.

Her room was eclectic, just like the person who was going to reside in it. The colors of vibrant red and rich gold were contrasted with soothing beige and light cream. The sofa and armchairs were different from the other's rooms as they were different styles and were only connected through their color. They were upholstered in different fabrics and seemed to be from different time periods. The coffee table was made of some sort of material that was indiscernible to the mind. The bed frame was painted a rich shade of gold. The bedding was done in vibrant red with accents of cream that made the red pop even more. The pillows were covered in tassels and beads. As a result, the goddess of technology was reluctant to leave the room. The only reason why she left the room was that she could see her beloved junior G-man's room. She quickly dropped off her belongings and signaled the team that she was ready to leave.

They all walked together to Reid's room, all the while theorizing the look of Reid's room. The favorite theory was that it was cluttered and probably weird in design. Needless to say, the team was once again rendered speechless as the room of their favorite genius showed a side to him that they never imagined could exist.

The room was a masterpiece in modern design. It was full of sleek lines and stainless steel accents. As opposed to the other rooms which had separate sofas and armchairs, the one in Reid's room was a sectional completely done in black leather with silver accents. The coffee table was geometric in design and made of stainless steel and glass. The bed was a platform bed that seemed to float off the floor. The bedding was done in a deep black reminiscent of a starless night sky with a new moon. It was off-set by the touches of white and silver which made the bed look less like a black hole and more like a bed that someone could actually sleep in.

Reid then addressed his team.

"So guys, we have about an hour and a half until dinner. Why don't we all disperse to our rooms so we could settle down and get ready for dinner? I'll have someone escort you to dinner as the dining room is quite far and I don't want you to get lost. I'll have some maps for you done by breakfast tomorrow. I can also give you a more detailed tour tomorrow as there are some rooms that I didn't mention to you on the way to out rooms."

"Ok, Reid." Hotch answered for his team.

The room dispersed to their respective rooms and proceeded to unpack their go-bags. With the time left, they all decided to take a quick nap and then grab a quick shower before eating. After an hour and a half, someone knocked on their door and proceeded to escort them to the dining room. The sight that greeted them upon their arrival would once again render them speechless for the countless time since their arrival in Reid's house.

* * *

Finally done with that chapter! This was a doozy to write. I hope you enjoyed the room descriptions. I will leave you with a cliffhanger as to what that sight is. It shall be revealed in the next chapter. If I feel up to it, I will try to draw the rooms for the team and upload them to my deviantart account. If I do, I shall post the link so you may be able to view them. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I shall try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise!

Hello again! My sincerest apologies as I was sidetracked by some things on my end. I ask that you please keep in mind that this is an AU. As promised, here is the latest chapter with the surprise(s) for the team. Please enjoy!

* * *

The team arrived in the informal dining room and they were surprised at the sight. The dining room was the size of their entire bullpen.

It was done in an Asian style. The predominant colors of red and gold were balanced by the use of black and white which resulted in a truly balanced and harmonic color palette. Instead of chandeliers which were the norm for dining rooms, this one had huge paper lanterns descending from the ceiling. This kept with the Asian theme. There were pots of bamboo gracefully and delicately reaching for the skies that littered the room. The dining table was big enough to sit at least 20 people. Despite the grandeur in the "informal" dining room, it was the people already seated around the table that really surprised the team.

"Will!" J.J. exclaimed upon seeing her husband holding their son on his lap.

"Daddy!" Jack screamed, running towards his dad with a big smile on his face and his little arms stretched out.

"Mama? Des? Sarah?" Morgan questioned, the fact that his family was in Reid's dining room not quite sinking in yet.

Prentiss smiled at the reunions happening around her, until she felt something rubbing against her ankle. She looked down and saw a very familiar looking cat.

"Sergio!" she screamed. She immediately picked up her cat and rubbed her cheek on his soft fur.

Rossi and Garcia couldn't do anything but stand there and giggle at the reactions of their teammates. All around the room, reunions were happening. The team asking how and when they got there while the surprises were not divulging that piece of information. No one noticed their resident genius and master of the house slipping into the room. That is, until a cute little voice broke through the adult voices filling the air.

"Uncle Spence!" little Henry greeted his godfather.

Everyone turned to face the genius with questions and demands for explanations on their lips. They were however, once again silenced by their beloved genius. This time, it was due to the outfit that the youngest profiler was wearing.

Reid was wearing an outfit that they have never seen him in before. It was completely different from the usual geeky sweater vest and dress shirt combo that he wore at work. He was still wearing a dress shirt, but this one was a deep purple with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons left unclosed. The shirt served to show the lean muscles that Reid possessed but rarely showed off. He was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that encased long, lean legs that seemed to go on for miles. His feet were covered in his usual converse, but instead of the traditional white laces, his shoes had purple and silver laces. Overall, the outfit screamed casual elegance that threw the team for a loop. This was an outfit that they never thought their youngest would wear.

"Well hello Reid!" Prentiss said amongst the wolf whistles that filled the room at the appearance of the genius.

"Damn, you've been hiding this from us too pretty boy?" Morgan teased his little brother.

Reid merely waved the compliments away with a lazy hand.

"Why don't we eat and answer your questions at the same time?" Reid asked.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to their seats. After a few minutes, the first course was served. Everyone looked down at their plates to see a bowl of cream of mushroom soup. Dinner was quiet as everyone was hungry. When everyone was done with their soup, their bowls were taken away only to be replaced with a plate of the entrée. It turned out to be fried chicken with mashed potatoes and greens as the sides. It was during this time that the team started asking the questions that plagued their minds.

"So, Reid," began Rossi, "how did you get everyone else here so quickly?"

"Well, I had already called them before we came here. I already knew about the director's orders. I just pretended to act surprised so you guys wouldn't suspect anything. They all arrived when we were driving here. By the time we arrived, they were already on the way here. They arrived while I was leading you guys to your bedrooms and had them hide here. They used the time to freshen up and the like. They all hid in here until you guys arrived." Reid answered.

"Wait a minute," Hotch interjected, "how did you already know about the director's plans?"

A smirk slowly started to form on the man's face. He finished chewing his food and then dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"Let's just say the director and I go way back. In fact, you can say that we know each other _very _well."

"How do you know each other Spence?" J.J. asked while feeding Henry.

"That's because Dr. Reid _is_ the director." a new but familiar voice said from the doorway.

"YOU'RE the _**director**_ of the FBI!" everyone chorused.

"Thank you for that enlightenment Erin, would you care for some dinner?" Reid asked.

A thump was heard as Morgan fainted to the floor. Everyone stood still as this brand new piece of information was being processed in their brains. Strauss simply proceeded to a seat at the table and began to eat while Reid did the same.

* * *

Yes, Reid is indeed the director of the FBI. Why do you think he drinks so much coffee? Also, don't you just picture him in the position, especially with all of his abilities and such? Anyway, the next chapter will have more explanations and more surprises. Apparently, my muse loves me writing bombs of information that the team need to learn and understand about their beloved genius that they all thought they knew so well. Anyway, until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: More Explanations

Hello again my faithful readers! I have gotten some mixed reviews regarding Reid being the director. In my defense, my muse insisted on this curveball for the team, so I just follow my muse. Also, I have been doing a bad job at updating this story. I can offer nothing more than my sincerest apologies. I have no excuses or explanations as to why this is so. Other than that, here is the next chapter with more explanations. Please enjoy!

* * *

While Reid and Strauss were enjoying their dinner, Morgan gained consciousness and slowly sat up.

"Ugh, my head," he said while holding his head, "hey Pretty Boy, I thought I heard Strauss say that you're the director of the FBI and that you called her by her first name. Am I hallucinating?"

"You are not hallucinating Agent Morgan. I am in fact here, and Spencer and I are on first name basis outside of the Bureau." Strauss answered as Reid was still chewing his food.

At her words, everyone looked back at their host. He simply gestured everyone to sit down.

"I take it you all have some questions for me?" Reid asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smile on his face.

J.J. decided to begin.

"Spence," she started, "how are you the director of the FBI? I mean, how do you have the time? We travel all over the country and have random work hours. How do you manage everything?"

"I got promoted to the position around the time Rossi joined the team. We decided to keep it a secret as I already stood out within the Bureau. That way, everyone would think that the Director has not changed at all. However, he is more of a figurehead while I hold the power. I work around our hours on cases. When we leave the police station, I do some of the paperwork needed for the position in the hotel room. I also do most of the work at home. Also, the fact that I can read 20,000 words a minute helps tremendously. Don't you guys wonder why I drink so much sugar and coffee?"

Everyone looked at Reid with their mouths agape and their eyes wide with shock. Who knew their youngest did so much work? Morgan and Prentiss were feeling some tendrils of guilt as they realized that they were inadvertently adding on to Reid's workload when he already had so much to do. They were about to apologize to him when they were interrupted by the subject of their thoughts.

"It's ok guys. I always knew you were slipping me some of your files. I just decided not to say anything. I did get them done either way. So, no apologies needed." Reid said with a huge smile on his face directed as his two friends.

They smiled back and then Hotch resumed the questioning.

"Reid, why do you still work on cases with us? I mean, not that I don't want you to work with us or anything, but why still work on cases when you can just stay in the office?"

"Like I said earlier, I like working with you guys. You guys are essentially my family and I love spending time with you. Besides, how are you going to solve cases without me?" Reid said the last part with a teasing tone to his voice which the team rarely heard.

The team smiled and chuckled while the others who weren't part of the team smiled at the obvious love that the genius held for his team – well, subordinates would be the more appropriate term. Either way, this young man would not let the added responsibility deter him from working with his family. They all continued to eat until Rossi broke the silence.

"Erin," he started, "just what are you doing here?"

"Well David," she replied, "Spencer here invited me after you arrived. Since he is the director, he so kindly gave me a vacation as well. Now we have one of the other Unit Chiefs acting as Section Chief. Does that answer your question?"

Rossi just nodded and went back to his food. After a few moments, everyone was finished with their entrees and their plates were taken from in front of them. They were replaced with plates of their dessert which made all of the ladies forget about their diets, not that any of them really needed it after all.

Dessert turned out to be a duo of desserts. On one side of the plate was a slice of peach cobbler that was just perfect in every aspect of the dish. The other side of the plate held a most delicate and decadent mocha soufflé. Both desserts served to complement each other as the sweetness of the peach cobbler was balanced out by the coffee in the soufflé. All in all, everyone was treated to a three-course meal that was unlike any other. Not only was it different in terms of the quality of the dishes, but it was also different in terms of the dinner conversation. The revelations so far made everyone wonder what other secrets and surprises their genius held.

After dessert was polished of and the plates, everyone stood up and proceeded to the sitting room. Their small procession was led by their gracious host who was holding hands with his little godson. They entered the sitting room and were once again shocked at the look and feel of the room.

The walls were painted a calming shade of blue. The furniture was upholstered in a darker shade of blue. All around the room, accents of white and silver gave the room an almost icy cold atmosphere. This was immediately counterbalanced by the roaring stone fireplace that made the room feel less like an igloo or ice palace, and more like a comfy place to relax and enjoy people's company.

Everyone sat down on the numerous armchairs and sofas that lined the room. All was silent for a while until Morgan asked a question to their host.

"So Kid, what are we going to be doing in this palace of yours?" he asked from his spot between his Mama and Garcia.

"Well," Reid began," there are a ton of things we can do here. We can go swimming, biking, hiking, horseback riding and that's only outdoors. Indoors, you can read, paint, sculpt, relax, anything really."

Everyone just nodded their heads and started thinking about what they were going to do for a whole month. A little while later, Reid noticed his godson starting to nod off.

"It looks like Henry has the right idea. Why don't we all head off to bed and reconvene tomorrow for breakfast? After eating, I can give you a more detailed tour of the house. There will also be maps in your rooms. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed and stood up to proceed to their rooms. Reid also led Mama Morgan, Desiree, Sarah, and Erin to their rooms. Will and Henry were to stay in J.J.'s room while Jack was going to stay in Hotch's room. They all said goodnight to each other and everyone went to bed thinking of what this vacation will bring them.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! Once again, I apologize for the delay in updating. That is something that I will try to rectify. The next chapter will have a more detailed tour of Reid's palace. I have a feeling that I will want to have Reid's house in the future. Other than that, thank you so much for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to comment or pm me. I will do my best to reply ASAP. Until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tour No. 2

Hello again! As promised, this is the latest chapter with the more detailed tour. I kept wishing for Reid's house the entire time that I was writing this. I definitely want a house like this but maybe on a smaller scale. By the way, I do not have a Beta at all so any mistakes in either this chapter or any of the previous chapters are entirely my own. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone met up for breakfast the next morning. They once again sat in the informal dining room that they used last night. Everyone was in casual wear consisting mainly of jeans and t-shirts. Needless to say, the team was surprised to see Hotch in such an outfit. They all sat down around the table but did not start to eat. They silently agreed to wait for their youngest. They did not have to wait long as a few minutes later; the object of their thoughts sauntered into the room and once again shocked his friends with his outfit.

Reid was wearing an emerald green tank top under a silver and white button up that was left open. The sleeves were once again rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that fit him oh so well. His choice of footwear surprised everyone in the room. Instead of his usual black Converse, he was wearing a pair of emerald green Converse high-tops with black detailing on the side. The shoes also had silver laces. His outfit was topped off by a black leather cuff on his right wrist. It was covered in simple geometric designs that were painted in silver.

"Good morning guys!" he greeted with a chipper voice.

He sat down at the table and everyone proceeded to eat. There really wasn't any conversation as everyone was too occupied by the scrumptious dishes laid out before them. Amidst a meal of fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon, and fresh fruit, no one could really talk. Rossi decided to be the first to speak after everyone was done eating.

"So Reid, shall we begin with the tour?" he asked with a smile.

Reid nodded and led the group out of the dining room. The first room he showed them was the formal dining room. It was completely huge. It could fit an entire basilica and still have room to spare. It was the quintessential ballroom which made everyone wonder just how often Reid used it.

"I have used it on occasion. I might have to use it again during our vacation. Don't worry, I'll tell in advance so you can have clothes done."

Mama Morgan decided to pipe up at this moment.

"Spencer, you should have told us before we left. We could have brought our own clothes." she said with a tone that said that she wouldn't have minded bringing her own clothes.

"Mama Morgan," Reid began with a smile on his face, "I want all of you to have new clothes. I have all this money and really no way to spend it. Besides, I love all of you guys as you are all family. Also, I happen to now some really talented designers here who could create an outfit for you on short notice. Please Mama Morgan? For me?" he finished with his big brown puppy eyes in full force.

Mama Morgan looked like she was fighting the urge to give in. Everyone else was silently snickering as they knew that no one could resist Reid when he had that expression on. She eventually sighed and agreed to Reid's request. Reid just gave her a huge smile and a huge hug.

They continued the tour and the next stop on the list was the gym. Here, Morgan looked like he was in heaven.

The gym was huge, just like basically every room in the house. It was filled with every workout equipment that made Morgan want to work out already. At the sides of the room, the basketball, volleyball, and tennis courts could be seen. There also seemed to be a room for martial arts. This intrigued the team as for all they know, Reid doesn't do martial arts. Looks like another side to their friend that they were going to discover during their vacation.

The next room turned out to be the indoor/outdoor pool. It looked so inviting that everyone was trying to restrain themselves from jumping right into it. The pool had a beautiful tiled design at the bottom of it. There were lounge chairs surrounding the pool which were illuminated by the giant skylight. There was also a huge hot tub and there was also a smaller pool for the children.

Everyone was reluctant to leave as the pool was just inviting. They left and went to the gardens. The gardens were absolutely spectacular. They were elegant and just so serene. There was a bike trail so someone could bike around the gardens should they wish to do so. There was also a stable with a sizeable arena for horseback riding. The gardens were expansive and had just about every flower known to man. There were benches that allowed anyone to simply sit and relax. There were also spaces for people to meditate should they wish to do so.

All in all, the first floor of Reid's house was an art in itself. It made everyone wonder what the second floor would hold. They all proceeded to the second floor with Reid as their guide.

The first stop on the second floor was the study. It was about the size of Hotch's and Rossi's offices combined. It had a magnificent oak desk that had a computer and some papers placed neatly on top. There was reference materials neatly placed on bookcases that matched the desk. Reid once again told his friends that they were free to use the study should they need to.

The next stop was the office. It was similar to the study but it had more reference materials. This looked like where Reid di most of his work. Reid also offered this room for his guests' use. Thy were hesitant to do so as they now knew just how much work Reid had to do. They silently vowed not to us it unless it was absolutely necessary.

The next stop was an art studio. It had just about every art medium imaginable. There was an easel with a sheet covering it. Reid explained that it was a work in progress and that he would show it to them once it was complete. He also said that there were more easels in the closet should someone be in need of one.

The penultimate stop on the second floor was the library which seemed to be one of Reid's pride and joys. It took up about half of the square footage in the second floor which was a lot considering the size of Reid's house. The library had floor to ceiling bookshelves that were filled with books. There were giant windows that let in a lot of natural light and also had a view of the gardens. There were countless reading corners and workspaces scattered around the library. Near the entrance was a computer which turned out to be a catalog that showed the location of every book in Reid's collection. His collection rivaled that of the Library of Congress. He once again offered the use of any of the facilities in his house.

The last and final stop was the home theater. It had a screen that took up an entire wall. There was a popcorn machine ready to go. There was also every candy that you can find at your normal theater. Reid said that they would have a movie night tomorrow. Everyone eagerly agreed.

The third floor held the bedrooms which everyone had already seen. That signaled the end of the tour of Reid's house. They all traveled back to the dining room where lunch was ready. Reid asked everyone what they thought when they were all seated.

"Reid, man, this is freaking AWESOME!" Morgan enthusiastically said before wincing as his Mama slapped his arm for his language. Everyone chuckled at that.

Throughout the meal, everyone was discussing what they were going to do. Garcia, Prentiss, and the Morgan sisters were going to swim. J.J., Will, and Henry were going to relax in the gardens. Hotch and Jack were going to use the art studio. Mama Morgan was going to the library. Rossi was going to the study so he could start drafting his latest book. Reid was going to the office so he could finish up some paperwork. When the meal ended, they all dispersed to their chosen destinations only to reconvene later for dinner.

* * *

That ends this chapter! Phew, this took a long time to write. I hope I successfully described Reid's house/mansion/palace. I still wish I could have this house. Anyway, I'm not quite sure yet what the next chapter will bring so I can't give you any hints as to what's next. Other than that, thank you so much for all of the support. It definitely means a lot. Until the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time Lapse

Hello again my faithful readers! For this chapter, I have decided to jump ahead of the vacation. I have also received great feedback on my description of Reid's house. Looks like I'm not the only one who wants a house like his. I have taken some liberties regarding some things in this chapter. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It has been a fun-filled two weeks for the residents in Reid's house. Their days were filled with fun and relaxation. It would appear that everyone was sporting a light tan from the vacation. It would surely be a source of envy from everyone back home. Everyone was seated at the dining table when their host made an announcement.

"Guys, I will be having a ball in about a week and a half. It will be black tie so we will need formal attire. I have taken the liberty of making an appointment with a designer who will be in charge of creating our outfits. Is everyone ok with that?" he asked his family gathered near him.

Choruses of "yes's" rose from the crowd. Prentiss did have one question for Reid.

"When is the appointment set for Reid?" she asked on behalf of the group.

"It's actually set for this afternoon. I thought we could leave in about 30 minutes and go to the appointment. After that, we could have dinner in the strip and maybe some shopping if you want."

Everyone agreed and proceeded to get ready for their trip.

They all gathered in the foyer of the house and once again waited for their host. Upon his arrival, the women in the group were treated to Dr. Reid looking incredibly sexy in his casual outfit.

He was wearing a black button down shirt which stretched across his torso that served to accentuate his lean muscles. As per usual, his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that highlighted his legs. He wore a pair of white Converse high tops with black laces. He topped off his outfit with a white skinny tie and a white vest. Over all, he looked like the perfect mixture of innocence and evil. In other words, he was smoking hot.

They all exited the house only to be stopped in their tracks by the massive Hummer waiting for them.

Reid turned to them with an eyebrow raised as if questioning why they were currently frozen in their places as opposed to climbing into the car so they could leave.

"Uh guys, why aren't you getting into the car?"

"Reid, man, that car is HUGE! Where did you get this car?" Morgan asked his little brother.

"I bought it a few weeks ago actually. It's one of the few cars that can fit us all comfortably without resorting to a limo. Now, shall we go to our appointment?" Reid said.

Everyone climbed into the car. They recovered pretty quickly as after two weeks with Reid, they were getting used to his new persona. The car ride to their appointment was spent in quiet anticipation of their destination. When the car finally came to a stop, it was in front of a quiet nondescript building. They all exited the car with curiosity etched on their faces. They all thought that this was not what they were expecting. Granted, they didn't really know what to expect when Reid told them of their appointment. They were all thinking that Reid made a mistake when he gestured for them to enter the building. What they saw upon their entrance would leave them all astounded.

The interior of the building was completely different from the exterior. While the exterior of the building was rather dark and gloomy, the interior was bright and energetic. They all entered the building to see Reid greeting a middle aged man. They were hugging and chatting like they were old friends who have not seen each other in a long time. Reid gave one last laugh and turned to his guests to introduce them to his friend.

"Guys, this is Riccardo Tisci. He is the head designer for Givenchy. He will also be designing all of our outfits for the ball."

Tisci raised a hand in greeting. This was met with silence form the team, particularly the women in the group. They were definitely not expecting the designer of such a caliber to e designing their outfits. It took them a while to reboot as their minds went completely blank. Once they regained function, they were able to return the greeting.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen. As Spencer said, I am Riccardo. I am glad to be designing your outfits for Spencer's ball. Now, if you could please follow me to my office, I will be consulting with each of you there."

They followed him through the space. On their way to his office, they could see rolls and rolls of different fabrics. Every color of fabric known to man was present in the building. They eventually reached a door that they assumed led to his office. They entered the room and were immediately amazed at the look of Riccardo's office.

It was done in a minimalist, almost Zen style. The office was done primarily in white with accents of green and blue. Although the office was in the inner part of the building, it was very bright thanks to the huge overhead lights. While it was minimalist in design, it also had an air of comfort. They all sat down at the gesture of Riccardo and began to talk about the outfits for the ball.

After about two hours in Riccardo's office, they all piled back into the Hummer to go eat dinner. They were to meet with Riccardo in about a week to have the clothes fitted. The girls were especially excited as this would be the first time that they would own something that was designed only for them. The guys were just appreciative of Reid's gesture. The car stopped once again, but this time, it was in front of a restaurant. When they exited the car, they saw that it was a steakhouse. They entered the steakhouse and were immediately seated as the hostess seemed to recognize Reid. When they were seated, Hotch asked Reid how the hostess knew him.

"I actually know the owner and chef of the restaurant. If I am not mistaken, he will be dropping by to see me."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a man who looked to be around the same age as Reid approached their table. Upon his arrival, the group could see that he looked a lot like Reid. Reid then introduced him to his friends.

"Guys, this is my brother Matthew. Matthew, these are my guests."

The group greeted Reid's brother while at the same time, were wondering why Reid never told them about a brother.

"Good evening folks. I see Spencer here has never mentioned me before. How could you brother? You wound me so!" Matthew said.

Spencer simply stood up and gave his brother a hug. When they separated, the group could see just how alike they looked. Matthew was wearing the same outfit as Reid except the colors were reversed. They resembled each other so much that they could pass off as twins.

"We are twins guys." they said in unison.

This revelation seemed to get rid of the group's curiosity. Matthew eventually had to leave the table but not before Spencer told him about the ball. He quickly agreed and waved good bye to the group. They enjoyed a dinner of steak and all of the sides and after paying the check, climbed back into the car. They decided to go home as Jack and Henry were already falling asleep. They decided to go out tomorrow as a group.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter. I have to admit, the addition of Reid's twin brother was last minute. As a result, I couldn't come up with either an original name or an original appearance for him. Anyway, the next chapter will have the fitting of the group's outfits and therefore, DESCRIPTIONS! I also have a poll on my profile regarding Reid's love interest in this story. If you can, please take the time to vote. Thank you. Until the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fittings and another Surprise?

Hi guys! I got mixed reviews regarding Reid having a twin brother. I would just like to reiterate that this is an AU. Also, I just write in response to what my muse desires. I also believe in the saying that I cannot please everyone, just like not everyone can please me. Of course, only the first half of that adage applies to this story. Aside from that, this chapter has the fittings, so there will be descriptions. I have also closed the polls for two reasons. One, I had a tie in the results, and two, I got some good ideas from various reviewers. Without further ado, here is the latest chapter!

* * *

It had been a few days after they had met with Riccardo that Reid announced that he was here for the fittings. It would take place in the office on the second floor. Everyone started talking as they couldn't wait to see their final outfits. It was agreed upon that their outfits would be kept secret from each other. Therefore, while someone was having their fitting, everyone else was to wait in the library. The only exceptions to this agreement were Jack and Henry as they both needed their respective parents during the fitting. After a few more minutes, Riccardo called Hotch and Jack for their fitting.

Hotch was given a tuxedo, just like all of the men in the group. All of the women were to receive evening gowns. This was required as the guests of the ball would include several people in high positions of power. Reid confirmed to them that the Attorney General and the Secretary of Defense were some of the guests attending. As such, tuxedoes and evening gowns were to be worn.

Hotch stepped behind a changing screen that was set up for this specific purpose. When he stepped out, the tuxedo needed little adjustment. The jacket and pants were the traditional black. The shirt however, was not white, but a light gray. The cummerbund was a silver-gray fabric that contrasted beautifully with the rest of the outfit. The bowtie was the same fabric as the cummerbund. All in all, Hotch looked very elegant. The only adjustment needed was to ensure that the cummerbund fit snugly around Hotch's waist. Jack's was exactly the same as his dad's only smaller in size.

He stepped out and signaled for Rossi to be next. Rossi was given his tuxedo to change into. His was similar to Hotch in terms of the jacket and pants. The differences lay in the shirt, cummerbund, and bowtie. His shirt was a rich burgundy in color. The cummerbund and bowtie were done in a muted red fabric that stood out against the dark red fabric. Once again, the only adjustment needed was the cummerbund around the waist. After changing back into his own clothes, Rossi stepped out and signaled Morgan.

Upon his arrival, Morgan was given a tuxedo to change into. Like the others, his jacket and pants were in black. His shirt was a forest green that contrasted well with his skin. His cummerbund and bowtie were in an ivory fabric that completed his outfit. He really liked the contrast of colors and how well the tuxedo fit his body. He left the study and signaled Will and Henry to the fitting.

Will was given his tuxedo to try on. His shirt was a midnight blue that stood out against the black of his jacket and pants. His cummerbund and bowtie were done in an ice blue fabric that complimented his shirt. Little Henry was given a tuxedo that was smaller, but done in the same way as his dad's. The two of them made a striking pair which would only be enhanced with the addition of J.J. in the picture.

They changed back into their clothes and gestured for Reid to enter the study for his fitting. Reid entered the study and greeted Riccardo. He was given a tuxedo and immediately changed into it. Just like the other men in the group, his jacket and pants were the traditional black of a tuxedo. His shirt however, was made of lilac fabric that suited his pale skin. His cummerbund and bowtie were done in an aubergine fabric. Overall, Reid looked like the epitome of elegance. He changed back into his clothes and thanked Riccardo. After exiting the study, he gestured for Prentiss to enter for her fitting.

She entered the study and was given her gown to change into. She put in on and marveled at how well it fit her. It was a pale gold fabric that felt heavenly against her skin. It had a swooping neckline which showed a bit of cleavage without exposing all of it. The gown was tied at the shoulders to show off her toned arms. It clung to her body and flared out slightly at the waist. It pooled a little around her ankles but that was only because she was barefoot. When she stepped out from behind the screen, she was handed a pair of strappy gold heels to put on. Once she put them on, her dress became the right length. Riccardo declared the outfit done and gestured for Prentiss to change back into her clothes. When she was done, she was given her shoes and accessories in a bag. She was also told to inform Strauss that she was next.

Strauss was given a cream gown to wear. It had a square neckline and had sleeves that reached just below her elbows. The fabric clung lightly to her body without being too loose as to make it seem like she was wearing a tent. She was also given a pair of off-white pumps to wear. When she was done, her shoes and accessories were handed to her in a bag together with instructions to let J.J. in.

J.J., upon her entrance, was given an ice blue gown to wear. The fabric was the same as that of Will and Henry's cummerbunds. It had an asymmetrical neckline with silver detailing at the shoulder. The gown showed off her curves beautifully. She was given a pair of silver heels that completed the outfit. Once again, she was given her shoes and accessories after changing. Upon her exit, she told Desiree to enter.

She was given a mint green gown. It fit her perfectly and the draping around the neckline accentuated her chest. For her shoes, she was given a pair of emerald green heels. Her sister followed her in the fitting. Sarah was given a burnt orange gown to wear. It was done in a tube dress style that was still quite modest. Her shoes were a pair of copper strappy heels. After she changed back into her regular clothes, she told her mama to go into the study.

Mama Morgan was given a black gown to try on. It had a sweetheart neckline and full length sleeves that flared at the wrists. It clung slightly to her body. It also had some simple white embroidery around the wrists and neckline. All in all, it was a beautiful dress that suited her age. She also got a pair of black heels to go with her gown. When she left the study, Garcia entered filled with excitement for her fitting.

She gushed at her dress when she received it. It was a deep pink halter dress that slung to her body but flared out into a full skirt at the waist. She was also given a pair of rose peep toe heels to complete her outfit. She couldn't get over just how beautiful her dress was. She thanked Riccardo with a big hug and skipped over to the library to rejoin her friends, unaware of the guest that would join them later on.

They were all having a good time chatting and laughing with each other when the doors of the library suddenly opened. They all turned towards them to see who was joining them. The person standing at the doorways left Reid with a huge smile on his face, and the others with looks of shock.

Standing at the doorway of the library with a smile on her face was none other than Lila Archer. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Reid. If it were possible, her smile got even bigger. She ran towards Reid's outstretched arms. When they were in each other's arms, their lips joined in a kiss that spoke of the large amount of time that they had spent away from each other. The others were surprised to see a huge sparkling ring on Lila's left hand. When they finally broke apart, they could see that Reid also had a ring on his hand. They two held hands and turned to the group who still had their jaws agape. She held up her hand in greeting and like that was the signal to break out of their silence; chaos broke out as everyone started talking at the same time.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! The next chapter will have Reid and Lila's story. It will also have her fitting. The ball will also be in the next chapter. I hope you like the colors that I chose for each person. I had a blast thinking about hat each character should wear. Anyway, until the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Explanations and the Ball

Hello again my faithful readers! I am happy that you enjoyed the latest chapter. Like I said, I thoroughly enjoyed thinking of what to make the characters wear. Anyway, this chapter has the promised explanation and ball. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone started talking at the same time. After a few attempts at explaining himself, Reid turned to Lila and mimed covering his ears. Lila nodded and did the action. After making sure that her ears were covered, Reid took a deep breath and gave a long and loud whistle. Everyone stopped talking at once as they never expected their gentle genius to make such a sound. After making sure everyone had stopped talking, Reid spoke to his friends.

"Well guys, I know you have a lot of questions. Why don't we have a seat and I can answer all of your questions. Sound good?"

Everyone simply nodded and settled down. Before Reid began his explanation, a butler came in with some refreshments for the group. Reid and Lila thanked him and thus Reid spoke to his group.

"Any questions guys?" he asked while still holding Lila's hand.

"Reid, what is Lila doing here, and what is with the rings on both of your hands?" J.J. asked, being one of the first to recover from the shock.

"Well, Lila is here as she is my date for the ball. As for the rings, well, why don't you answer that babe?" he asked the woman beside him.

Lila smiled at Reid and then dropped the bombshell on the group.

"Spencer and I are married."

There was a collective gasp from the group and a squeal from Garcia.

"Really?! When did this happen? Why weren't we invited to the wedding? How could you keep this from me?" Speak now my Junior G-man and explain yourself" she said, switching her tones as she asked a barrage of questions.

Reid and Lila laughed and began their explanation.

"We've been married for 5 years now. We got married in Bennington. At that time, she was still being hounded by paparazzi that we wanted to keep it a secret. Please forgive me Garcia." Reid explained, ending with an almost pleading tone in his voice as he knew of the damage that Garcia could do.

She was hesitating as she was really miffed at Reid leaving her out his wedding, but at the same time, she wanted to forgive him as she was faced with the power of his big brown eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. She held an internal debate with herself until she reached a compromise.

"Ok, the Goddess of All-Knowing will forgive you, as long as you let me throw you a congratulatory party. Agreed?" she said with a sort of stern tone to her voice, but there was a gleam of happiness in her eyes. Needless to say, Reid readily agreed with an eager nod of his head which caused the group to burst out in laughter. With that, the slight amount of tension that came about after this latest revelation was immediately dispelled and the group was able to return to the banter that they were previously enjoying. They continued to chat until they went to bed.

A few days after Lila's arrival, the day of the ball dawned on the group. Riccardo dropped by the night before to give the group their clothes. The ball was set to open at 7 pm so the group disbanded after lunch to get ready. They all needed to take showers and dress up. It was agreed early on that they would meet in the library to go down together. They were all excited to see each other dressed up in their tuxedoes and gowns.

All of the men were handsome in their tuxedoes. The contrast of colors between the different men was stunning. Their shoes were shiny and their clothes were perfectly pressed. They each had lapel pins that held gemstones corresponding to the color of their shirts. Hotch and jack had pins with moonstones, Rossi had a pin with rubies. Morgan had a pin set with emeralds, while Will and Henry had pins set with sapphires. Reid had a pin set with amethysts.

While the men were handsome, the women were breath-taking.

Prentiss was the first to enter the library. Her gold outfit was topped off with amber gems set in platinum. Her hair was swept up in a low bun with some strands of hair gracefully curling down to frame her face. She was soon joined by Strauss. She had her short hair stylishly combed. Her outfit was accented by the diamond jewelry she wore.

J.J. walked in and immediately went to Will and Henry. She was wearing sapphire jewelry and had her hair done in a French braid. She was followed by Desiree and Sarah who came in together. Desiree had jade jewelry while Sarah had citrine jewelry. Desiree had her hair in a stylish bob while Sarah had hers in graceful curls. The group stood around talking when Mama Morgan walked in. She was wearing onyx jewelry and her hair was wept up into a stylish up do. Garcia came in almost right after Mama Morgan. She had her hair in its usual curls and topped off her outfit with rose quartz jewelry.

Although Reid was talking and chatting with his friends, he would occasionally glance at the door. After a few more minutes Lila walked through the door and everyone stopped and stared at her.

She was wearing a deep purple gown with lilac heels. The colors matched Reid's clothes exactly. She had on amethyst jewelry set in silver. She had her hair half up and half down and done in soft curls that fell gracefully down her back. She stood next to Reid and the group was astounded at the striking image that the pair produced. Their clothes matched each other perfectly and their coloring just gave them an almost ethereal feeling. After a few more minutes, the group descended the stairs and entered the ballroom at the Reid estate.

The ballroom was filled with people. Gowns in every color imaginable were scattered throughout the room. The group could see some people that held important positions in the government. There were also some people that looked like regular people. They would later find out that these "regular people" were actually the owners and founders of some big businesses that both Reid and Lila held stocks in. There were also some people from Hollywood who seemed to know Lila more. The group dispersed in order to mingle with the other guests. Reid and Lila played the roles of host and hostess incredibly well. They were charming and greeted everyone with smiles on their faces.

After a few minutes, dinner was served. The meal began with French onion soup topped with the most delicious combination of cheeses. It was followed by a light salad with balsamic vinaigrette. The entrée turned out to be similar to surf and turf. There was filet mignon paired with boiled lobster. Dessert was a scrumptious crème brulee. There was an abundance of good conversation. Once the plates were cleared, the string quartet began to play. People started to go on the dance floor and dance.

The group was once again surprised as they saw Reid and Lila gracefully and perfectly doing the waltz. They were not expecting this as Reid always seemed to be clumsy and uncoordinated to them. They were pleasantly surprised by this revelation.

A few hours passed and the quarter played the last number of the night which turned to be a slower song. The group was treated to a sight when they saw Reid and Lila dancing together to this song. The love that the two had for each other was evident to everyone in the room. Lila rested her head on Reid's chest and Reid gently placed his cheek on top of her head. Everyone could see that no one and nothing would tear the two apart.

When the song ended, Reid and Lila proceeded to thank everyone for coming. They also thanked the quartet for their excellent playing the evening. They then proceeded to the group.

The group looked considerably sad as they remembered that their vacation was coming to an end. They would soon have to go back to their jobs and such. Reid then took the opportunity to tell them that he would extend their vacation by another week. Needless to say, this was greeted by exuberant shouts from the group and an especially excited kiss from Garcia that left a mark on his cheek. Lila then made the group laugh by playfully scolding Garcia for making a move on her man. The group went to bed that night with their hearts full of joy and anticipation at the prospect of another week with their friends and family.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! I decided to add another week to their vacation as Garcia still needs to throw the Reid couple a party. This just seemed the only way to make that happen. Anyway, until the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hello Reid!

Hello again my faithful readers! I apologize for the long hiatus. I had some family and college stuff to attend to. I also had a case of writer's block as I was trying to figure out how to proceed with the story. Once again, I apologize for the long hiatus. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

It was a relaxing Monday in Reid's manor. The group was well aware of the fact that their vacation was going to end on Sunday. They all had their jobs to go back to which couldn't be postponed anymore. They were at the informal dining room having a nice lunch when Garcia proposed a bonding activity.

"Why don't we all go swimming today? I know we all used it at some point, but never as a group. Can we all do that today please?" Garcia somewhat pleaded with the group. She was in the final stages of planning her party for Reid and Lila. It was to be held on Friday so everyone could have Saturday to recover.

"I think a swim is a good idea Baby Girl." Morgan agreed with a flirtatious smile on his face.

All around the table, murmurs of agreement could be heard. They settled on meeting up an hour later so everyone had time to get dressed and such. They finished lunch and immediately went to their rooms to get their swimsuits and towels out.

An hour later, the group reassembled in the pool room. They all had their swimsuits on and clutched towels in their hands.

Garcia was the first to arrive. She had on a rosy pink swimsuit that was accented with dark pink and purple. She also had on purple flip flops and carried a pink towel. She was soon followed by Morgan who was wearing a royal blue pair of swimming trunks. He had on a plain light blue t-shirt and black flip flops. He had a blue towel in hand.

Hotch and Jack were the next to join the group. They both wore swimming trunks. Jack's had a Spiderman design while Hotch's was a plain red. They both had on plain white t-shirts and wore red flip flops. They also had red towels with them.

Rossi and Mama Morgan entered the room at the same time. Rossi had on a pair of emerald green trunks with apple green piping. He had on an apple green t-shirt and white flip flops. He also carried a green towel. Mama Morgan had on a light orange swimsuit and dark orange flip flops. She had a pale orange towel in hand which she placed on one of the lounge chairs scattered around the pool.

Will, J.J., and Henry were the next to arrive. She had on a lavender swimsuit with black flip flops. Will had on a pair of deep purple trunks with black flip flops. Little Henry had on a pair of Superman trunks with black flip flops. Both Will and Henry had on plain black t-shirts. Will carried the purple towels for their family while J.J. had Henry's Superman floaties in her hands.

Prentiss, Sarah, and Desiree all came in together. Prentiss had on a turquoise swimsuit with deep blue flip flops. She carried an aqua towel in her hand which she deposited on a lounge chair beside Garcia. Desiree had on a tan swimsuit. She carried a beige towel and wore cream flip flops on her feet. Sarah wore a butter yellow swimsuit. She had mint green flip flops and carried a yellow towel.

Strauss then joined the group. She surprised them by wearing an indigo swimsuit. She also wore lilac flip flops and carried a navy blue towel.

The last to arrive were Reid and Lila. Both of them wore black swimsuits with white and silver accents. They also had on silver flip flops and carried black towels. Reid also had on a white and silver t-shirt.

Everyone greeted each other and got ready to swim. J.J. made sure Henry had his floaties on. The men also started removing their shirts. While everyone was not surprised at Morgan's physique, they were surprised at the other men of the group.

Rossi and Hotch looked good for their age. They were both the oldest men in the group yet both were physically fit. Will also had good muscle definition in his body. He wasn't bulky but at the same time, he wasn't lean. The biggest surprise turned out to be, once again, Dr. Spencer Reid. Everyone did not expect him to look the way he did. They were expecting him to be skinny. He blew their minds by having lean muscles that were perfectly proportional to his height. The single ladies in the group were a little jealous at what Lila had all to herself.

They eventually broke out of their stupor and got into the pool. They all had fun swimming and splashing each other with the water. It was a fun way to unwind and bond with each other. After a few hours of swimming, they decided to call it a day so they exited the pool to dry themselves off with their towels. They then proceeded to their rooms to shower and get ready for dinner.

After about an hour and half, they once congregated in the dining room. Throughout the meal, the group talked amiably and just reaffirmed their bond together. When dinner was over, they decided to move into the sitting room as they just kept on chatting with each other. After some time, they decided to call it a night. They said good night to each other and departed to their rooms in anticipation of spending another day with the people important in their lives.

* * *

That ends the chapter! The next chapter will have Garcia's party for the Reid's. I hoped you all enjoyed their outfits. I was trying to think of colors that they could wear as I didn't want to just reuse the colors that they used in the ball chapter. Once again, I apologize for the hiatus. I will try to update as soon as possible. Until the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Party Time and a Surprise

Hello again! I once again apologize for the delay in updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was Friday and the day of Garcia's party for the Reid's. She spent the past week planning it. She decided on a garden party as the estate had such beautiful gardens that she felt the need to use it to the fullest. The Reid's also allowed her to use their name in getting the supplies for the party. This would ensure that she would get the best supplies in the shortest amount of time. She was hesitant as to the effect of Reid's name but was once again surprised at the influence that it held. By saying that the supplies were to be delivered to the Reid estate, the businessmen were eager to sell and immediately promised to deliver the supplies as soon as possible. With that, Garcia was able to plan the party that she wanted for her friends.

The garden was decorated to look like a more modern and colorful English garden. She had the party set up in a part of the garden that had a view of one of the many fountains in the garden but was not in the direct vicinity of one. She initially wanted to have the party around a fountain but decided against it considering the presence of Jack and Henry. She had a floral arch marking the entrance to the party. There were bunches of flowers in bright summer colors outlining the perimeter of the party area. Instead of traditional English garden flowers, Garcia opted for more wildflowers and sunflowers.

There was a table in the side that would hold the refreshments. She decided to go with finger foods and instead have a heavy dinner later on in the evening. There would be light sandwiches and the like to sustain them until the wonderful dinner that Garcia had planned. The party was all set and she told everyone to come in their best summer clothes.

Hotch and Jack were the first to arrive. They were wearing light green shirts and dark green shorts. Rossi soon followed wearing a baby blue shirt with black shorts. Garcia herself was wearing a purple sundress with gray flowers on it. She also put a lilac flower in her hair.

Morgan arrived with his family. He was wearing a light orange shirt with khaki shorts. Mama Morgan was wearing a cream sundress with light pink patterns on it. Desiree was wearing a yellow sundress while Sarah had on a dark pink sundress. They were soon followed by Prentiss wearing a black and gold sundress. Strauss walked in a few minutes later wearing a light gray sundress.

Will, J.J., and Henry all walked in together. J.J. was wearing a pale red sundress while Will and Henry were wearing red shirts with white shorts. The Reid's were the last to arrive. Both of them were wearing white clothes which made them seem almost like angels especially when the sun shone down at them at exactly the right angle. All in all, the group made a very attractive group.

The group all grabbed a drink and mingled with each other. Jack and Henry chased each other around the garden. All of the adults were happily chatting with each other while still keeping watch over the kids. They occasionally grabbed a snack from the refreshment table. Each person in the group congratulated the Reid's for their marriage.

After a few hours of laughter and chatter, the group sat at the table for the dinner that Garcia had planned. It began with a simple garden salad with the vegetables coming from the estate's gardens. It was followed by some perfectly cooked salmon. Dessert proved to be an English trifle a la Garcia. It was done with mocha pound cake and topped with a caramel whipped cream. Everyone in the group had second helpings of the dessert. Morgan then stood up and proposed a toast to the happy couple.

"A toast to the Reid's! Never thought Pretty Boy would be married, much less to someone like Lila Archer. To Reid, congrats man. To Lila, welcome to the family. To the Reid's!"

Everyone raised their glasses up and clinked them together. The couple being talked about was positively glowing with joy and love. They thanked the group and gave a special thanks to Garcia for throwing the party. Lila then called for everyone's attention as she had a special announcement.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your company this whole vacation. I would also like to thank you for welcoming me into the family. Lastly, Spencer, we've finally succeeded in what we've been trying to do for some time." she said with a huge smile on her face.

Reid's smile lit up his whole face and immediately hugged his wife while everyone else was curious as to what she meant. Reid then clarified everything for everyone's sake.

"You're pregnant?"

She simply smiled and nodded. He then planted a gentle kiss on her lips and wrapped her in his arms. Everyone started cheering and clapping at the news. Garcia immediately squealed and gave the couple a huge hug. She also said that she demands to throw them a baby shower. The couple laughed and immediately agreed.

The group decided to split up as the children were falling asleep. They went to bed happy at the news of the additions to their family. No one was happier than the couple themselves as they spent some time "celebrating" the good news. All was well in the house as everyone succumbed to the call of the sandman.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! I'll probably have maybe 2-3 chapters left in this story. I'll cover Lila's pregnancy and the birth of the baby. If you have any preference as to the number/gender/name of the baby, please feel free to tell me. I will also have an epilogue for this story. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this story!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Time Lapses

Hi guys again! Here is the latest chapter. It will encompass Lila's pregnancy and introduce the newest addition to the family. Can you imagine Garcia's reaction? Anyway, without further ado, here is the latest chapter!

* * *

The group flew out of Las Vegas that Sunday. The first stop was Chicago so the Morgan family could go home. The group was not really surprised to see that the Reid's had their own private jet. After the time that they had spent in the Reid estate, any indication of their wealth barely registered with them anymore. The jet comfortably sat all of them with room to spare. There were even beds for the children to sleep in. The adults were spread out on the numerous couches that filled the jet. They spent the trip chatting with each other as the next time that they would be together again would be during Lila's baby shower.

Upon their arrival in Chicago, the Morgan's gathered up their belongings and said their goodbyes.

Desiree and Sarah gave everyone a hug. They teased their brother before giving him a hug. They then turned to the Reid's. They gave each of them a hug along with thanks for the incredible vacation. They also congratulated them on their marriage and pregnancy. They then stepped back to allow their mom to give her goodbyes.

Mama Morgan gave each of her son's co-workers a hug. She was able to know more about the people that her son worked with on a daily basis. She especially bonded with Erin since they were the closest of age, along with Rossi. She gave her son a hug despite being shorter than him. She finally turned to the couple that allowed her to spend so much time with the people around her.

"Thank you so much for everything. This vacation was one of the best that I've had in a while. Congratulations on the new baby! You better let me see him/her after they're born!" she told them while hugging them both. She was incredibly happy for them and couldn't wait to see how their child would end up looking. The only thing she knew for certain was that their child would be one of the most beautiful considering that the parents themselves were very beautiful and attractive. She gave her son one last hug and left with her daughters to go back home. Everyone climbed back unto the plane to go home to Quantico.

_9 months later_

The team was working on paperwork when Lila waddled into the bullpen. She brought lunch for the group. They all moved to the conference room and sat down. They were all having fun chatting and laughing with each other when Lila suddenly went rigid and quiet. The group all looked at Lila and Reid was especially anxious. He hesitantly asked his wife what was happening. She just turned to her husband and said quietly,

"My water just broke."

This instantly spurned the group into action. Morgan and Reid moved towards Lila to help her to the car. Hotch ran to the parking lot to start the car. J.J. called ahead to tell the hospital that they were coming so that they could get a team ready. Prentiss and Garcia went to clear a path for them to pass. They eventually reached the car and drove to the hospital where a team was waiting to bring Lila to a room. They whisked her away with Reid following suit. The rest of the team proceeded to the waiting room and tried to get comfortable.

_10 hours later_

Reid walked into the waiting room to see his family all in various positions of waiting. They immediately looked up at Reid and waited for him to say something.

He simply smiled and told his family, "It's a boy."

Immediately, the air in the waiting room was punctuated with the team's cheers. Garcia immediately tackled Reid and gushed on how adorable her new nephew was. He returned the hug and addressed his team.

"We can go visit them now."

They all stood and stretched and followed Reid to where Lila and the new baby Reid were staying. They entered the room to see Lila sitting up in bed with a bundle of blue in her arms. Reid immediately went to her side while the rest of the group trickled into the room. They all started cooing at how cute the baby was. Rossi then asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So what's the name?"

Reid and Lila shared a look and turned to the group.

"His name is Mathias Ryan Reid."

Everyone agreed that it was a very good name for the baby. Prentiss then explained the meaning of the name.

"Mathias means Gift from God while Ryan means Little King. Very powerful name you guys."

They simply nodded their assent and shared another look with each other.

Lila then turned to J.J. and said, "Would you be his godmother J.J.?"

J.J. squealed and immediately said yes. Reid then turned to Hotch.

"Hotch, would you be his godfather?"

Hotch simply smiled and nodded. Then everyone took turns holding the newest addition to the family.

_2 years later_

"Daddy!" a voice yelled into the bullpen, surprising everyone as they were doing paperwork.

Reid stood up and spread out his arms as he knew who that voice belonged to. A few seconds later, a small body crashed into Reid and put his arms around his waist.

"Daddy!" Mathias yelled as he hugged his father. Lila followed at a more reasonable pace. She gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and smiled at their son. He was growing more and more every day. He looked like her but had his father's big brown eyes and brown curly locks. The team smiled at the family and gathered around them.

* * *

That is the end of the chapter! I might have 1 more after this. I don't know yet what it will be about so just keep an eye out for that. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Hello my readers! I sincerely apologize for my lengthy delay in updating this story. I have had some issues in regards to paying my tuition fee as well as adjusting to college life. I was also thinking of the future that I wanted for these characters and names for the children. I decided that this would be the last chapter as I have other ideas that I want to finalize and maybe publish. Anyway, here is the last chapter!

* * *

It's been about 3 years since Mathias was born. The team was still together solving crimes. Morgan and Garcia finally put an end to their flirtatious banter and got together. When they announced it to the team, they were greeted with cheers although Reid seemed to be a bit smug. It was later revealed that there was a pool on when Morgan and Garcia would finally get together and Reid was the winner. This resulted in some good-natured scolding from the couple.

Prentiss and Hotch later married after dancing around each other for quite some time. Prentiss legally adopted Jack who was thrilled at having his Daddy get married again. The couple would soon be blessed with a daughter that they would name Erica Danielle. Jack was thrilled at being a big brother and instantly became protective over his new baby sister.

Hotch eventually retired from the BAU and became one of the most popular law professors at Georgetown. His classes would always fill up within minutes of registration being opened. Prentiss also retired and decided to pursue a career in the same field as her mother without being a diplomat as she didn't want to expose her family to the constant moving that she experienced growing up. Her fluency in several languages as well as the ease in which she learned new ones made her one of the most sought after translators in the country. She was constantly called to the United Nations headquarters to translate during meetings and assemblies. Jack decided to enter the FBI and worked his way to being Unit Chief. Erica would become a very formidable attorney with a combination of both her parents' intelligence. She was called the "Goddess of the Court" as she never lost a case.

Morgan and Garcia married and Garcia gave birth to twin girls. They were named Andrea Christine and Patricia Faye. They both inherited their father's caramel skin and their mother's warm smile. They were both considered prodigies albeit in different fields. Andrea was an astounding athlete. She especially excelled in basketball and volleyball. Patricia was a prodigy in technology. She and her mother would compete against each other in seeing who could hack website faster. Both girls also inherited their father's confidence and their mother's love for bright colors.

Morgan retired and became a teacher at the FBI Academy. He taught the more physical classes and gained a reputation as a talented but rather tough teacher. Garcia also retired and became a consultant for the FBI. If there were situations that called for her expertise, she would go to the Hoover building. However, this rarely happened as Patricia followed in her footsteps and became the Tech Analyst for the team that included Jack. Andrea became a professional volleyball player and later represented the United States in the Olympics. She would bring home the gold medal every single time.

Will and J.J. had another child. It was a boy that they named Justin Christopher. He was the spitting image of Will just like his big brother Henry was the spitting image of J.J. Justin had his mother's empathy and oddly enough, his father's thick Louisiana accent. This came as a shock as Henry never picked up the accent. This just made Will comment that Justin would fit in just perfectly in New Orleans.

Will retired and became a consultant for the Police Department. They mainly called him in for cases that were especially tough to solve. J.J. also retired and decided to just stay at home. She would occasionally lecture at the Academy based on her years as both Press Liaison and Profiler. Henry became a detective like his father. He was touted as one of the best that the Department has ever seen. Justin ended up working for the Department of Defense. He still retained the thick Louisiana accent that he inherited form his father and also seemed to have adopted the sort of laid back personality as well.

Rossi married Strauss to the surprise- or not- of the group. They had a child which was a surprise considering their age when they got married. They had a daughter they named Alexandra Tatiana. She had her mother's blonde hair and her father's dark eyes.

Rossi retired for the last time and resumed his prolific writing career. He continued to churn out bestsellers. Strauss retired and became a Senator. She continued to use her skills in handling politics and politicians. Alexandra became a model and philanthropist. She was adored around the world for both her looks and her kind and loving heart. She never hesitated to help but would become aggressive when people began to use her.

Reid and Lila had twins, one boy and one girl. They named the boy Matthew James and the girl Alyssa Jane. Matthew was the perfect combination of both his parents' looks. Alyssa looked like her father but had her mother's blue eyes and blonde hair. Both of them inherited their father's intelligence and their mother's social skills.

Reid retired and became a professor of Mathematics at Georgetown. He was very popular with everyone who took his classes. Lila became reporter for the local news channel. Mathias worked in the FBI and wound up working on the same team as Jack. Matthew became a model and would constantly work with Alexandra. He was also involved in the same philanthropy work as Alexandra. Alyssa became a well-known scientist in the field of chemistry. She made many breakthroughs in the field and was constantly asked to lecture at various universities around the world.

All in all, the entire team stayed in touch with each other. Barbeques and picnics were the norm. Of course, they still had vacations in the Reid estate. After all, that is where they met the real Dr. Reid.

* * *

That is the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had fun in writing it. Once again, I apologize for the delays that I have had in writing this story. I now have some new ideas percolating in my head. I hope you look forward to them and enjoy them as much as this one. Thank you for the tremendous support that you have shown me in my first venture in the world of writing fan fiction. Until the next story, this is greenmindedblueblood signing off.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Meaning of Names and Update

Ho guys! I decided to put down the meaning of the names I used in the story. I'm also putting the meaning of the names of our beloved group. I have an update after the meanings so please read that.

* * *

Rossi Family:

David – Hebrew for "beloved"

Erin – Gaelic for "from Ireland"

Alexandra Tatiana – Alexandra is Greek for "defender of the people" and Tatiana is Roman for

"fairy queen"

* * *

Hotchner Family:

Aaron – Hebrew for "exalted/strong"

Emily – English for "to strive or to rival or to excel"

Jack – Hebrew for "God is gracious"

Erica Danielle – Erica is English for "always ruler" and Danielle is Hebrew for "God is my

judge"

* * *

Morgan Family:

Derek – English for "people ruler"

Penelope – Greek for "with a web over her face"

Andrea Christine – Andrea is Italian for "manly" and Christine is English for "follower of

Christ"

Patricia Faye – Patricia is English for "noble" and Faye is French for "fairy/elf"

Sarah – Hebrew for "princess"

Desiree – French for "desired"

Fran – Latin for "from France or free"

* * *

LaMontagne Family:

Will – English for "strong-willed warrior"

Jennifer – English for "fair phantom or white wave"

Henry – German for "ruler of the home"

Justin Christopher – Justin is English for "fair/just" and Christopher is Greek for "Christ-bearer"

* * *

Reid Family:

Spencer – English for "butler/steward"

Lila – Persian for "lilac tree"

Mathias Ryan – Mathias is Greek for "gift of God" and Ryan is English for "little king"

Matthew James – Matthew is English for "gift of God" and James is Hebrew for "supplanter"

Alyssa Jane – Alyssa is Greek for "rational" and Jane is English for "God is gracious"

* * *

Update:

As I mentioned last time, I have some new ideas that I have been finalizing. Fortunately for you guys, I have the entire week off next week so that will give me enough time to start writing. I am thinking of doing either of the following:

Another Criminal Minds story

An NCIS story

A The Big Bang Theory Story

A Glee story

A crossover of any the above

Please feel free to comment on which one you are more interested to read first.

* * *

Thank you again for your support in my first stint as a writer. When I published the first chapter, I honestly was not expecting the positive feedback. Of course, there were some negative feedback, but I took them as constructive criticism. After all, I do not claim to be a perfect writer. I know that there were and will be mistakes that I may not always be able to catch. Thank you again for your support. I know that I became really bad regarding updating my story. That will be something that I will definitely rectify for future stories. Other than that, thank you again and I shall see you next time. Until the next story!


End file.
